


Reward

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John defends Elizabeth's honor, but now she has to decide if it actually merits a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

John sinks onto the end of her bed with an audible "oomph," looking tired. She's not sure how much of that is for real and how much of it is designed to discourage her from delivering lectures about proper behavior when in the presence of alien dignitaries. She folds her arms across her chest and stays well away.

After Ronon pulled him off the second minister (after Elizabeth ordered Ronon to do it, because he was siding with John originally), and she had made a thorough apology for her military commander's behavior, she'd decided it would be prudent to get John off the planet as soon as possible. He insisted he didn't need to go to the infirmary but they'd both turned away from the path to her office. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have where people could listen.

"That was totally uncalled for, John."

He sighs, eyes closed. "Elizabeth."

She doesn't want to hear his excuses. "You know I'm right. You promised me you would try to keep your personal feelings out of work-"

"You think that was because of this?" he interrupts, waving at the air between them. "Elizabeth, I would've done it even if you and I were nothing more than coworkers. If you think I'm going to stand around while some creepy alien bureaucrat makes obscene comments about you and do nothing..."

She bites her lip. "It wasn't intended to be offensive," she protests, but her heart isn't in it. Standing there while the second minister had commented on the size of her hips and her breasts and talked about her biological capacity for bearing children had pissed her off pretty good, but a stinging comment would've been safer than John punching the man in the face.

John's eyes meet hers and the intensity of his personality that he usually keeps sublimated under his devil-may-care attitude rises to the surface. "He doesn't get to talk about you that way, Elizabeth. _Nobody_ gets to talk about you like that, not around me."

In spite of the potential damage he'd done to an important trade alliance, her heart speeds up at his declaration. She remembers teasing him once about defending her honor, a conversation from another life, before they'd nearly been separated for good, before she'd let him into her bed and admitted how far he'd crept into her heart. She can't be quite so cavalier now. Instead she crosses the distance between them, standing between his knees. John's hands come up to her hips automatically, and she brushes her thumb against the bruise under his eye where that pig of a man had hit him back before they tumbled to the ground like boys in a schoolyard tussle.

She bends down and kisses his black eye tenderly. "Thank you," she says quietly.

He raises his eyebrows while his thumbs circle up under her shirt, stroking her skin gently. "That's it? No more lectures about diplomacy? No admonishments about never doing something like that again?"

She rakes her fingers through his hair, grinning at the predictably blissed-out expression on his face. "I know better than to bother. It all goes in one ear and out the other." She allows him to push her jacket off her shoulders and smirks. "I think I might go back to having Lorne's team escort me to diplomatic functions instead."

John growls something like "the hell you will" but then he's mouthing kisses across her abdomen, popping open the button of her pants so he can flick his tongue against her navel and she groans under her breath. She helps him get her shirt and bra off and then her hands bury themselves in his hair as he starts to suckle and lick at her breasts.

His hands stroke up and down her back, and the warm skin and hard calluses _do something_ to her as he brushes her skin over and over. She has no idea why that kind of simple touching makes her so crazy when John does it, but she's learned to adapt to surprises in her life. Now she just hopes she never gets tired of it, and never has to go without him again.

She pushes him back and bends down, kissing his mouth, her tongue dueling with his and her fingers threading through his hair, teasing his ears and his jaw while they kiss. John cups her face in his hands, holding on tight and suddenly she needs him naked, right now.

They strip off their remaining clothes and shoes hurriedly. John leans backwards to shove his trousers down and when he sits back up, she straddles him, knees on either side of his hips on the top of the bed. They're face to face and she sees up close how his eyes roll back when she slides down onto his erection. He has to brace himself with one arm behind him to keep from flopping onto his back.

She doesn't wait, doesn't give either of them a moment to adjust, before she starts rocking her body in his lap. John grunts, his hips pushing up in perfect time with her movements, but their position doesn't give him much leverage. His free hand strokes and caresses everything he can reach until his hand lands on her breast, kneading and pinching until she wriggles from side to side.

She's covering his face and neck with kisses, biting at the sensitive place on his throat carefully, enough to make him curse through clenched teeth without leaving a mark. Her fingers toy with his nipples, her palms skim down his sides and back up, across his shoulders, tracing the lines of muscle and bone. He's so solid, even though he looks outwardly to be somewhat skinny, even after all these years. Her fingers dig into his shoulders and she surges up higher on her knees, so her chest presses against his.

"Lizabeth," he groans, falling backwards. His other arm plants behind him to hold him up, and now he can only watch as she rides him, resisting the urge to speed up. Instead, she holds on to one sturdy shoulder for balance and slides her other hand down between her legs. John curses feelingly, and she grins through her panting breaths at the way his eyes are fixed eagerly on her body.

Her fingers are practiced and quick and her arousal builds swiftly until she's at the edge, but she slows down, holding herself there until John meets her eyes.

She leans down, trusting him to support her weight, and kisses him again, muffling her cry against his lips. John's whole body jerks underneath her as he feels her orgasm, and one of his arms wraps around her waist, awkwardly holding on and urging her to slam herself down onto him harder.

She complies, riding him through her own aftershocks. John is muttering in her ear, making that tell-tale little noise deep in his throat and then she feels him let go. She slows down her movements and cranes her head back to watch his face stretch and then go slack as his orgasm tears through him.

A few seconds more and she stops moving. Her forehead is pressed against his, John's breath warm against her cheek. Her fingers trace the line of his jaw gently, and he squeezes her ass once before wrapping his other arm around her and dropping flat onto his back, Elizabeth cuddled against his chest. She plays with the chain of his dog tags idly.

As they get their breath back slowly, he pinches her side. "So am I forgiven for punching an alien diplomat in the middle of your negotiations?"

"Yes," she yawns. "But I'm still taking Lorne's team back there."

Because she's lying on top of him, she feels him laugh. "You realize Lorne would've done the same thing I did, right?"

She grins wickedly. "Maybe. I guess he would get the same reward?"

They both know she's joking, but John hauls her up higher and kisses her deeply and she melts against him all over again. His lips graze her ear as he whispers "I doubt it" while his hands fondle her ass and Elizabeth can feel herself getting aroused again.

She doubts it too.


End file.
